Ye Chen/Cultivation Skills
Cultivation Skills The cultivation skills are divided in various grades which can be trained with good perception and minimum required cultivation realm. Note: Some of Ye Chen's techniques and skills have been evolved into higher grades in later chapters. Only capable of performing the first three forms of the most basic "Sword Arts of Yun" Initially (Predecessor). Low Rank Mortal Grade Skills * Skyfall Sword Art (Ch-1) Middle Rank Mortal Grade Skills * Lone Peak of Thirteen Swords (Ch-1) * King Kong Fist (Ch-1) High Rank Mortal Grade Skills: * Golden Swallow Art (Ch-19) Top Rank Mortal Grade Skills: * Pure Jun Zhen Qi Art (Ch-58) ** The first four stages were focused on training and sharpening Zhen Qi, the fifth stage could produce Qi light and kill people within a ten-steps radius, the sixth stage would improve even further, becoming capable of producing a Qi defense, combining both attack and defense. At the last stage, all the Zhen Qi of the trainer's body could be combined all together and thrown as Qi swords, wounding people from a hundred steps away. * Crane Shadow Steps Art (Ch-58) ** Allowed a disciple to move so fast that he would become almost invisible. * Tiger Roar Dragon Fist * Earth Explosion (Ch-65): Low Rank Earth Grade Skills: * Domineering Fist (Ch-27) (same as Tyrant Fist) * Tyrant Fist (same as Domineering Fist) * Hidden Qi Spell (Ch-65): The first stage is useful at the Condensing Reality Realm level, used to change the vibrations of the Zhen Qi freely and hide one's cultivation by one level. The second stage is useful for the Clasping Yuan Realm level, allowing one to hide another level of cultivation. But, once the cultivation level is above the Clasping Yuan Realm, the Hidden Qi Spell will no longer be effective. * Shocking Cloud Storm Sword Art. (Ch-117) *# Limitless Fierce Clouds *# Tornado Broken Clouds *# The Sword of Fleetness *# Shocking Clouds Higher than Above *# Sword Qi Thunder *# Self-Made Moves: *## Sky Thunder Cut *## Reverse Style Sky Thunder Cut * Explosive Earthquake explosion * Mysterious Lunar Finger one move, the enemy’s blood will be frozen. * Scorching Sun Heart-Ripping Claw’ Low-rank Earth Realm Claw art, powerful enough to melt metals. * Shadow-Dividing Light Art Mid Rank Earth Grade Skill * The Great Mystery Art (Ch-160): ** Mystery Art, a mid-ranked Earth Realm art, containing eleven levels in total. The first and second levels are fundamental, and the improvement of Zhen Qi starts from the third level. Every step to a higher level, a martial artist’s Zhen Qi will become more condensed than before by around thirty percent. This will occur until the eleventh level. In the top level, the martial artist will be able to grow a chestful of supreme Zhen Yuan, which can easily take any enemy’s life. * Five Mountain Godly Fist Art (Ch-225) ** This Art is divided into five movements. If the user was not able to master the first movement, the movements following that would be just useless. Once mastered, the fist power would be increase to the point where it would have the ability to break a mountain, hence referred to as the 'Five Mountains Power'. Although it was a little bit exaggerated, it was indeed impressive. ** The first movement is 'Condensing Five Mountains, which was a movement allowing him to combine all his power and throw out an attack which was the base of the Five Mountain Godly Fist Art. High Rank Earth Grade Skills * Three Fuluo Mysterious Codex: ** This secret martial art is a supportive and improving art, created specifically to improve movement arts. This art includes three levels; reaching the first level, the martial artist will be able to raise a movement art that he or she had already mastered, to a higher grade. Reaching the second level, the movement art can be improved two grades higher, and reaching the third level, the movement art can be improved three grades higher; the martial artist can continuously improve a certain movement art until the grade of the movement art reaches top-rank Earth Realm. Top Rank Earth Grade Skills * The Green Lotus Sword Art. ** The Green Lotus Sword Art contains nine different sword movements. The first to the third movements are basic sword movements while the fourth to the sixth are the exclusive sword movements. The seventh to the ninth are the ace attacks. The trainer who trains the Green Lotus Sword Spell would have an extremely powerful attacking power. If the trainer cannot continue the training, it should be given up as soon as possible to prevent ruining the reputation of the sword spell * Green Lotus Sword Spell ** The Green Lotus Sword Spell contains fifteen levels. The first six levels are the foundation. Once one reaches the seventh level, the trainer would be able to extract three Greet Lotus Sword Qi. When the sword Qi reaches out of the trainer's body, it can break through all matter. Once one reaches the tenth level, the trainer would be able to produce six Green Lotus Sword Qi, nine at the thirteenth level and a Lotus Heart Sword Qi at the fourteenth level(Ch-476). On reaching the fifteenth level(Ch-498), the trainer would reach the completion, and the Lotus Heart Sword Qi would be unlimited to use. Low Rank Profound Grade Skills * Gold Resonant Radiance Sword Art (Ch-484) ** The profound sense it contains would be at a low rank, relating to the gold element. Although this sword art only covers a low rank profound sense, it has an exceptional sharpness. A low rank profound martial sword art that kills with a high frequency. With one sword attack, the Zhen yuan and the sword qi would vibrate at a high frequency, and should be able to cut through any defense at the same level. Mid Rank Heaven Grade Skills * Truncation Ghost Blood Finger. * Void Shattering Finger. (Ch-185) Third move ** Equivalent to Ye Chen's 25% Mastered Sword Intent during three days of learning and perceiving ** Ye Chen states that he will be unrivaled in the same stage once he reaches small success (Ch-?) ** 10% completion in Ch-440 ** 30%+ completion in Ch-514, 50% completion in Ch-544 ** 70%+ completion in Ch-615 Mysterious Meaning Skills When Someone reaches sea of souls realm and above he has to comprehend various mysterious meanings some are: # Space Mysterious Meaning. # Thunder Mysterious Meaning # Strength Mysterious Meaning # Darkness Mysterious Meaning (practiced by Murong Qingcheng being half human-demon bloodlines) Immortal Dying Body 1st Layer -recovering blood and flesh - 496 'Sword Light Flying Art '(Ch-488) Used in Ch-356 but incomplete (10% chance of success). Sword Light Flight Technique was an absolute skill Ye Chen had created by perceiving the transcendence of striking speed over body arts' speed. The focal point of this skill lied in integrating one's own body with the condensed sword light, then striking out. Thereby, in theory, it should be possible to catch up to the striking speed. In Ch-488 there was a 100% success rate. Body Boosting/Improving Techniques Category:Ye Chen